legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of Light and Darkness part 7 Transcript
Legends of Light and Darkness part 7 ??? : Come on hurry up, Sabrina is expecting us ??? : Take it easy on me will ya, I'm a cat ???: : Sorry, but I just can't wait ???: "sarcastically." I wonder why ???: : Well it's because... A Cage falls on them ???? : What the what's going on? King K Rool: Got you ??? :Hold on I'll get you out. Bowser Jr "holding cat." Oh no you're not helping here. Dredd place him in Interpol Dredd: Roger Bowser Jr: As for you, Our Boss has something to take out of you ??? : "gulp" ............ King K Rool: Here he is our boy ???: Put me down, fatso and what do you need me for Khan: I'll be the one who tells you K Rool: I caught him, I should do it Malefor: Let Khan do it, I trust him the most out of all are you Khan: Thank you my dark master I shan't disspaoint you ............. Khan: As you can see we have had an eye on you for a while Mr.Kingle first name Harvey Harvey: And what is is you and that purple deformed grape want Khan: We believe as the friend of a highly talented magic use that you know where Equestria is? Harvey: Equestria? Carnage: A Place of high popularity and where magic is at an all time high and powerful Horvath: A power of magic capable of surpassing Disney if I read up on my books correctly Khan: We believe, you may know where it is Harvey: That's crazy I don't know where it is Carnage: Maybe after some absorbtion you'll reconsider Horvath: "holds Carnage." No, you filthy carnage if we're going to have him tell us where Equestria is, we need to use some leverage, not actual violence threat of violence or something Khan: Mr.Kinkle, You have a chance to come out of here a free man or boy or whatever. I will negotiate your release from this lair if you tell us where Equestria Harvey: I told you I don't know where it is Carnage: Since Horvath put me to put more pragamtic methods, you will do or your girlfriend wll suffer Harvey: She's not my girlfriend Horvath: It's okay to be denial, but look Khan here will use something he picked on 7 on her if you don't cooperate Carnage: So what's it going to be, Your Friend and your freedom or a land threatening Disney for power Harvey: "glups and thinks." Okay I'll tell you, IN The Hasbro Universe where Transformers and Littlest Pet Shop are located Khan: There wasn't that easy ......... Horvath: We got the location master, we knew he would spit it out Malefor: Good, Giovanni: What to do with the kid? Malefor: Keep him here, I have other uses for him Category:Transcripts Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Sequels Category:Spinoffs Category:The Alpha Team Storyline Category:The B Team Storyline Category:The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline